


The Lottery Princess

by Eri_SamSoon, LadyBri6



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Choices, Comedy, F/M, Imperial style, Otome - Freeform, Romance, SITposting, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_SamSoon/pseuds/Eri_SamSoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: A decision based otome style series* with the main attainable love as Sesshomaru (out of four potential loves). He is the eldest prince of the most powerful empire. Due to his indecisiveness and lack of interest in, well anyone, his father has forced his hand. He has a marriage contract with a random woman who was picked from a lottery of names in the kingdom. The woman is someone no one expects and the palace becomes a crazy place. Will Sesshomaru fall in love with this mysterious woman or will they hate each other’s guts? Or will her decisions lead someone else to claim her as their own?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo (Inuyasha), Lady Izayoi/Toga/Inukimi (Inuyasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), main character/bankotsu (Inuyasha), main character/koga (Inuyasha), main character/naraku (Inuyasha), main character/sesshomaru (Inuyasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. The Lottery Princess

**Introduction:**

In the land and valleys of seven the kingdom of Inu no DaiTai is the most powerful and harmonious of the seven. It is a beautiful and prosperous kingdom ruled by the kind Emperor Toga Taisho. He rules his land with his devoted Empress Kimi Taisho, and his faithful sole concubine Lady Izayoi, and their two sons. The first prince and esteemed heir, his highness, Sesshomaru. He is the only son of the empress. And the second prince, Inuyasha, son of Lady Izayoi. While the land is calm, the palace is in disarray. The first prince is finally going to have his princess!

**Chapter 1**

**The Palace**

“Father, this is ridiculous. I refuse to take this woman as my wife. It doesn’t matter who she is.” Sesshomaru said as he bowed his head to his father.  
“Well unfortunately for you my son, you are a subject of the empire. Just be glad I am not marrying you to a toad at this point!” The Emperor replies harshly, while proceeding to let out a huge sigh and looked at to the right at his Empress, “Your mother here desperately wants you to have a child so she may have yet another young soul to spoil.”  
The empress covered her mouth with her sleeve and chuckled. “Indeed I do. Lady Izayoi and I have almost already spoiled our sweet princess Rin. I’d hoped she’d be more like you my sweet Sesshomaru who spurred my love and attention. It was so cute how you’d try to push me away as I hugged you.”  
Sesshomaru coughed loudly as to stop his mother’s rambling. “The princess simply knows that she doesn’t need to have an attitude as you’ll still provide her with anything she wishes. However why is my disagreement to this marriage being brushed aside?”  
“You insolent—“ The Emperor stopped as Lady Izayoi who sat to his left touched his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, “Prince Sesshomaru you are a very obedient son and I simply wish for your happiness. As you are not a parent, you need to understand that what I do is what needs to be done for your happiness to be attained. You will wed the lottery princess, if in the year you do not have feelings for her, you may divorce. And we will simply try this again.” The Emperor stood and held his sword out in front of him. “HEAR MY WORDS AND LET IT BE KNOWN, the woman who I have selected from the names of all eligible women in the kingdom will arrive in 3 days time! PREPARE THE WEDDING CEREMONY!”

The whole room bowed and in unison replied, “All hail the Emperor!”

**On the mountainside of a small city in the western land of Inu no DaiTai**

“WHY!? FOR ALL THAT’S GOOD IN THIS WORLD WHY AM I THE LOTTERY PRINCESS!?” A young woman yelled to the heavens and then leaned forward to catch her breath. ‘I can’t believe this.. my life is over! Not that I was doing much but now I have to marry a man I’ve never even met! And to top it all off he’s the prince!’ She took a deep breath then shouted once again, “THIS SUCKS!”

Just then a twig snapped behind her. “Whose there!?” She had her hand on her small blade that she hide on her back.  
“Woah woah, easy there killer.” A familiar face appear from behind the tree. “How’s it going there? Having fun yelling at the sky?”  
“Oh shut up Koga.. what are you even doing out here? I still have a least a couple hours before we leave.. ” She scoffed at him.  
Koga is her childhood friend who just recently came back from the capital after becoming a Royal Guard. She obviously thought it was to come back and see how his family was doing. And to see how his childhood friend has been doing. However it was really to come and tell her that she was the lottery princess. He was assigned to bring her back to the palace within seven days. It’s been four days now and tomorrow was the day they were to start the journey to the capital.  
‘Are you not upset that I am marrying the prince? I thought we were close but I guess not.’ She thought to herself. Koga has always been like a protective older brother so maybe he just doesn’t see it as anything else.  
Koga flicked her forehead.  
“Ow!” She rubbed her head, “what was that for you jerk?!”  
He flicked her forehead again.  
“Ow ow!” She cover her head then looked at him with a combination of anger and pouting.  
“You can’t talk like that in the palace, or even to the prince like that. Firecracker you just have to reel it in a little bit. Remember what the royal messenger said to you and your family. If the prince doesn’t like you after a year, you can have a divorce with no consequences to you or anyone else.” Koga then patted her head, “And don’t you worry about anything cause I’ll be there to look out for you.” He smiled down at her as carefree as possible.  
She sighed. ‘Idiot.’

**A few hours later, at the home of the Lottery Princess**

“Mother, Father.” She bowed to her parents, “your daughter is off to become a wife. Thank you for taking care of me.”  
Her father touched her shoulder and merely nodded his head and turned to return to the house, he was never much for words. Her mother however was both overjoyed and grief-stricken, “Oh my sweet angel is getting married and I won’t be able to see her unless we come to visit.” She blew her nose into her handkerchief and used her sleeves to whip her tears. “Be sure to be respectful and be kind to your new husband. As he is the prince and your new father will be the Emperor.” She sniffed and took a more serious tone, “this may only be for a year but don’t make any enemies. Take care of yourself.” She took her daughter’s hand and they both smiled at each other.

“FIRECRACKER!” A voice yelled.  
“KOGA!” She yelled back at her friend and waved.  
He ran up to the both of them, “You ready? The carriage and wagon with your clothes and everything else are tied up and ready to go.”  
She took a deep breath and nodded. ‘Not that I have much choice, but I guess. Let’s make the most of this!’  
Koga walked her to the carriage that was surrounded by about thirty people, when they noticed them they all turned to her and bowed.  
“We greet the Princess!” They all said in unison.  
She was taken a bit back, considering this is completely new. And she isn’t even technically married yet. ‘Is this what I’m going to have to get used to??’  
“Uh, thank you! Let’s all have a safe journey.”  
“Thank you Princess!” Again, in almost perfect unison. They returned from their bowing position and then the guards looked to Koga.  
“Oh there’s the captain! Hey Koga! We were told you were the lead on this!” One of the guards said excitedly.  
Koga smirked and brushed his nose, “Well of course. The Emperor does trust me after all. Plus this little firecracker here is my childhood friend, so obviously I was the one to get her.” He then took a more serious look. “ALRIGHT MEN! We are heading back to the capital with the Princess! She is to be brought safely and on schedule!”

All the guards shouted, “YES SIR!”

There were some hand maids who proceeded to get the Princess into the carriage. ‘Easy there! They’re so fast paced and forceful. Geez..’ She thought. The two hand maids sat inside with her. All she heard next was Koga hollering to the group to begin the journey. And like that. She was off to the capital, the palace and to him. Her future husband.

To be continued..


	2. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wedding ceremony finished, how will Sesshomaru approach her?

** The Palace: 3 days later **   
  


“Make way for the PRINCESS!”, shouted one of the palace guards. The Princess’ carriage and entourage arrived at the palace as scheduled.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much time for pleasantries as the wedding ceremony began the moment she arrived. Within the course of a few hours the Lottery Princess was married to the Prince, and the palace finally seemed to have calmed down. However, the same couldn’t be said for the newlywed’s bedroom. 

‘So.. what the heck am I supposed to do!?’, she thought as she looked down at the beautiful teal nightgown the handmaidens put her in after the reception was over. ‘I could hardly see the Prince through my veil and now I have to sit and wait for him to arrive... and to...’ she looked over at the empty bed. 

“Noooooooo! I’m still too young!”, she dramatically covered her face with her sleeves and let out a small high-pitched scream into them. Remembering her married friends’ talk of the unpleasantness of the wedding night, ‘God is that really what I have to do?? Are we really going to—' her thoughts stopped as there was a knock at the door. 

“Lord Jaken is here to greet the princess!”, a crackled slightly nasally voice exclaimed. ‘Who?’, she thought. 

“One moment, let me get my robe!”, she got up and grabbed the long white gold robe that was left to her if she got chilly. 

“Come in Lord Jaken.” 

The door opened and a short man with a, unnecessary tall advisor’s hat came in. “Lord Jaken greets the Princess.” He bowed to her. Before she could respond and with almost visible satisfaction he said, “I am the advisor to his Highness, Prince Sesshomaru. And I am here to relay the message that my prince is not going to visit you this night or any other. That is all.” He bowed again and was about to turn to leave but she stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. 

‘That arrogant---!’ She took in a deep breath and asked him calmly, “As the princess I demand to know where I can find the prince at this hour.” 

Jaken scoffed at the mention of a demand from her, “Well your… highness, my prince would be in his twilight garden at this hour.” 

“Where is it?”, she asked releasing his shoulder and putting on her outdoor slippers. ‘He’s going to get an earful if it kills me. Which it may actually do.’

Jaken told her where she would find him before scurrying off and she briskly followed the pathway to the twilight garden.

**Twilight Garden** :

The garden was a beautiful flowered oasis. A natural stream that flowed throughout the palace pooled into a large pond in the garden before it continued along its path. The pond was bedecked with water lilies and lotuses in bloom. She couldn’t help but be taken aback at the sight before her. Not just the scenery of the flowers but the man that was standing looking over the pond as the moon and stars reflected in the water. ‘Is that... really the prince? That tall cup of tea is my husband?’ 

She walked towards him, getting a bit excited as she approached. He let out a heavy sigh and then looked up to the stars bluntly uttering, “Do you insist on pestering me so early in the marriage? Even this late at night?” 

She stopped in her tracks at the sheer force of indifference and hostility in his voice. ‘Is he really serious?? First, he sends his goon to tell me he isn’t coming to see me... which I mean great, cause I’m not mentally prepared for that anyway. But he’s just so... RUDE!!’ She walked up closer to him and said—

Option 1: “If you didn’t want to see me, don’t be a coward and send someone else. Do it yourself.”

Option 2: “Yes actually! I just wanted to check that MY HUSBAND is taking care of himself and getting enough rest.”

  
Option 1 chosen:

She said, “If you didn’t want to see me, don’t be a coward and send someone else. Do it yourself.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shifted directly to hers with an intense glare. “Insolent woman. Don’t assume just because we are married that I will conform to your requests. We are nothing to each other and will remain so for this year.” He turned his back to her and walked away. “I will be sleeping in my room, the handmaids should have prepared the princess’ suite.” He looked back at her in distain. “Do not appear before me, I do not wish to see you.” Then walked away before she could even respond.  
(Above section not edited)

She clenched her fists and looked at the ground. ‘This... this... immature...’   
Her thoughts flowed into words as she said, “Stuck-up child!” Seething with pure fury until several ideas of the many ways she could annoy him broke through the angry haze. ‘I’ll show him…’  
Then a laugh shattered the silence.   
“Hahaha, stuck-up child! Hahaha!”   
She looked behind her, a bit startled, and saw a man. Trying to remember the reception and everyone she had met, she recalled he was the general. ‘Ah, son of a kettle...’   
“Ah, phew. That was a good laugh.” The man composed himself a bit and proceeded to bow. “General Bankotsu greets the Princess.” He looked back up and smiled. “Nice to officially meet ya.”   
She smiled a bit crooked, still startled by his sudden appearance. “Oh hello, General B—” “Just Bankotsu, the guys call me general! But if you’re feeling feisty Ban works too, Princess.” He winked at her and chuckled a bit. “I will apologize to ya though, I overheard you and the prince. Don’t let it get to ya, he’s like that to everyone. Literally...” He seemed to have soured his own mood.   
She half-laughed. ‘Not sure how to handle this guy at all...’   
“Anyhow, a stuck-up child is definitely fitting.” He brought himself back to the situation she had hoped they had already moved past. He walked towards her and leaned close to her face while holding his chin. Almost as if he was staring into her soul and trying to steal it. “I’ve got it!” He brought his fist into his palm as if he figured something out. “Snapdragon!” ‘What?’ Her thoughts couldn’t even begin to figure out what he meant.   
“Umm... I’m sorry I’m afraid I don’t understand.”   
“Your new name.” He smirked a bit, and put a hand to her cheek, “Because your lips are the same pale pinkish-red color, and you’re very fiery. So, it suits ya.”   
Shaken by this bold pronouncement, she backed up from him, quickly bowed and swiftly headed to find a handmaiden to tell her where her suite was.   
Bankotsu watched her run away, “Heh, I do enjoy a nice hunt. I’ll have fun trying to pluck you, Snapdragon.”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Decision will be made by Aug 18 2020 7PM EST


	3. Palace Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been invited to a tea party! And then you really get to know whose in the palace.

**The Next Morning: Suite of the Princess**

  
“Ughh....” She rubbed her eyes.   
“First the jerk prince, then the general…” Putting a pillow over her face she exhaled deeply into it while exclaiming, “I got no sleep at alllllll!”   
She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. “Didn’t really notice it last night, but this really is a princess’ room. Holy jasmine tea it’s so big!!” Before even realizing she was exploring all the many beautiful treasures in her room.   
‘Am I like rich now?? Probably not...’   
A knock at the door stopped her exploration. “Princess, we have your clothes prepared. The Lady Kagome and Lady Sango of the military sect have requested to have morning tea with you.”   
‘Yes! I need tea!’   
She composed herself and opened the door to see a handful of handmaidens there to help her change.   
“Tell the ladies I kindly accept.” She smiled as they entered her room to help her change. ‘But who are Lady Kagome and Lady Sango?’, she pondered. 

**Outside the Second Prince’s estate: The Well Garden**

She was escorted to yet another beautiful garden, but at the center of this one was a wooden well. It was very rustic and eye catching.   
As she approached a rose covered gazebo, she overheard a woman’s voice. “Personally, I think Inuyasha should just grow up already. He has both of you as concubines, and he needs to choose who to make his princess.” A woman let out a heavy sigh, but then turned to look. Seeing the princess, both ladies there rose and bowed.   
“We greet the princess!”   
“Thank you, you’re fine though!”   
The one lady who had been speaking smiled, “I am Lady Sango of the military sect, also wife of Lord Miroku of the pharmaceutical sect.”   
Her companion then spoke, “And I am your sister-in-law, second concubine to Prince Inuyasha. I have been given the title Lady Kagome.”   
She returned their bows and they all took a seat. “I do apologize for interrupting your conversation.”   
Sango sighed, “It’s fine, it’s just the prince is such a stubborn child sometimes.”   
‘Well that sounds familiar. The princes might be half-siblings but I guess they both act like children...’, the princess thought.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by Kagome slamming her hand on the table. “I seriously just don’t get the guy! I mean I know he had amnesia for a while but the fact that he already had a marriage contract with Kikyo and still doesn’t want to decide between us is really annoying!”, Kagome huffed.   
The princess was confused. “I do apologize, but what do you— “   
A voice from a distance interrupted her. “Well then perhaps if the prince is so annoying you could simply leave him with me then.”   
The three women turned to see another walking gracefully along the path towards them. “Ugh, Kikyo, must you always interrupt?” Sango let out a long, deep sigh and rolled her eyes.   
“Lady Kikyo greets the Princess.” The woman bowed as she looked only at the princess. “Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Lady Kikyo of the political sect. First concubine of the second prince Inuyasha.”   
“Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Lady Kikyo.” The princess could feel the immense tension in the air.   
“May I ask if your highness has gotten a proper tour of the second prince’s estate?” Kikyo kept her smile as she continued to completely ignore the presence of the other two ladies.   
‘Why is there so much tension!?’ The princess’ mind was racing, but she managed to smile a bit. “Uh, no I haven’t.”   
“Oh good! Then will you allow me to show you around?” Kikyo lightly interlocked arms with her.   
“Hey! Kagome and I invited her to morning tea with us!” Sango stood and pointed to the tea on the table.   
“Oh my, without even properly showing her around? Well I supposed with the lack of proper societal upbringing, you wouldn’t know that.” Kikyo started to pull the princess away as Sango grabbed the princess’ other arm.   
“Don’t you look down on the military sect! Obviously, we were going to show her around!”, Sango retorted. Kikyo and Sango stared daggers at each other.   
‘Note to self... political sect and military sect... hate each other. Also... why am I in the middle!?’   
Kagome stood up. “Why not let the princess decide for herself what she wants to do!” Kagome brushed both their hands off her. “What would you prefer to do your highness?” 

Option 1: “I’ll go with Lady Kikyo.” (chance encounter) 

  
Option 2: “I’ll stay with Lady Kagome and Sango.” (Information grab)

Option 1 Chosen

She responded slightly distraught, “I’ll go with Lady Kikyo. But thanks so much again for inviting me to tea, let’s do it properly tomorrow!” 

She bowed quickly as Kikyo once again interlocked arms with her and they walked away. Once out of earshot, Kikyo exhaled deeply and stopped walking. “I am terribly sorry about that princess. My disdain for the military sect comes from my upbringing, however Kagome and I don’t get along regardless of who supports her.” She bowed to show her remorse.   
‘I honestly have no idea what any of that means but that was the fastest way out of that situation...’, the princess thought.   
“It’s alright, so why not get to that tour? I have yet to meet the second prince or see much of the palace yet. As such, I am a bit excited to look around!” She smiled at Kikyo and gave her a thumbs up.   
Kikyo looked a bit taken back, then smiled. “Of course, your highness.” 

**An hour later: The training grounds of the second prince’s estate**

The women were chatting as they approached the training grounds. Then stopped when they saw two men in the distance clashing swords atop the practice platform.   
“You’re an idiot if you think you can beat me Inuyasha!”   
“HA! And you’re a bigger idiot to assume that you you’ve already won Koga!”   
“Who’d you call an idiot!?”   
“You! You idiot!” The two men continued to exchange blows, not noticing the two women outside the ring.   
Kikyo laughed softly before shouting, “You can beat him dear husband!” Inuyasha turned his head for a moment seeing Kikyo and as he did Koga took the advantage and tripped him.   
Putting the blade to his neck, “And that’s match, your highness.” Koga withdrew his sword then looked over at his friend. “Oh! Hey there firecracker!”   
“Hey!”, the princess returned his casual greeting.   
Inuyasha got up and put himself in front of Koga, “What kind of cheap move was that!?” “Your highness, as the only royal guard who doesn’t take it easy on you. I’m going to say this, don’t take your eye off your opponent. Stupid.” Koga walked around him and hopped down from the platform in front of her. “So, I see you’ve met Lady Kikyo.” He looked at Kikyo, “I hope she hasn’t been a problem for you.”   
“A problem!? What do you mean you jerk?!”, the princess exclaimed.   
Koga flicked her head. “Owwwwww!”   
“I told you, you gotta behave.” He patted her head and smiled.   
Inuyasha hopped down, a bit upset about being ignored. “Hey Koga! You’re supposed to be the royal sitter. How could ya flick my sister like that?”   
Koga sighed, “Listen you half-wit, if you had listened to the Emperor, you’d know that this is my childhood friend. Like you and Kikyo. So, she’s more like a sister to me than you.”   
‘Sister huh...’ She sighed.   
Koga turned, “Firecracker... why do you look so tired?”   
Kikyo let out a soft laugh, “It could be that his highness kept her awake in the marital bed last night.”   
Koga paused. “Marital... bed...” He clenched his sword a bit.   
“No way, knowing Sesshomaru he probably didn’t even see her!”   
Inuyasha’s words stabbed like a dagger. ‘Well... at least it’s not just because it’s me...’ the princess thought.   
“His highness is right. The prince didn’t come to see me.” She put her hand to her hip and flipped her hair back, “Not that I have any interest in him anyway. Can’t wait for the year to be over honestly.”   
“Haha! I knew it! Sesshomaru is sooo inexperienced!” Inuyasha laughed as he put his hand on Kikyo’s shoulder. Kikyo smacked his hand off. “Ow! What was that for?”   
“Nothing. I suppose having two women would give /you/ more experience.” Kikyo’s eyebrows furrowed. She closed her eyes, inhaled then smiled “I do hope you enjoyed the tour princess. I’m feeling a bit tired. I am going to head back my room.”   
“Ki-Kiky— “, Inuyasha tried to interject.   
She bowed, “Have a good day princess and Sir Koga”, then proceeded to walk away.   
“Hey wait! Uh... dammit... Koga, I want a rematch!” Inuyasha stammered as he chased after Kikyo. “Kikyo! Come back!”   
“What an idiot.” They both said in unison. Then turned to each other and laughed.   
“Haha, hey wanna go into town to have a look around?” Koga asked. 

Option 1: “Sure let’s go!” (Information grab)   
Option 2: “Actually I kinda want to see your house in the capital!” (Friendly encounter)

Option 1 chosen 

“Sure, let’s go!”   
She was pretty content with the tour she got of the second princes’ estate. “Where are we going?”   
Koga took her hand and smiled, “Somewhere I know you’ll love.” 

**Outside the Palace, somewhere in the Capital:**

“Come on Koga! Tell me where we’re going already!!” She groaned slightly.   
He held tight to her hand and continued to look forward leading the way, “Calm down little firecracker, we’re almost there.”   
She sighed in response. ‘It’s a good thing Koga gave me this change of clothes. I feel these are more my speed.’, she thought as she looked over her new clothes happy with the selection. Her outfit was grey-blue with white accents. As not to stand out as a princess, it was more similar to what she’d wear back at home. Absorbed in her thoughts she didn’t realize Koga stopped as she ran into his back.   
“Oof, why’d you sto—"  
“WELL WELL! If it isn’t the ‘royal sitter’!”   
A voice chimed in in front of her. She tried to look around Koga to see who spoke but he was still holding her hand and keeping her behind him.   
“Ohh~~ do you got a drinkin’ partner you’re trying to loan us??” It sounded like another man’s voice. Different from the first. ‘Whoever they are, they sound hammered.’, she thought.   
“Firecracker...” Koga spoke softly while still holding his ground, “Don’t worry. I got ya.”   
He then spoke to the men, “Guys, if you want me to tell Bankotsu that you’ve been drinking on the clock...”   
“NO! No no! We’re sorry Sir Koga! Please keep this a secret from the General!!”   
She was able to peek around Koga’s arm just to see the men running away. Koga brushed at his nose with his hand, “Heh, Bankotsu will found out even without me telling him. Alright, back to the mission at hand.” And Koga proceeded to drag her along with him. 

**A few moments later, at a business called JG:**

“JG? What’s this place?” She asked, but as she did Koga opened the door and a familiar scent filled the air.   
“It’s a tea house!!”, she stated excitedly. Koga smiled, releasing her hand to pat her head. “See told you you’d like it.”   
They were guided to a seat in the outdoor area by an old man, who Koga said was the owner. She was brought to a beautifully landscaped patio garden, where they were the only people seated there.   
“Sir Koga, as requested. This flower viewing area is reserved for you and your wife.” The old owner smiled at them both.   
Koga coughed a bit, “No no, she’s not my wife! She’s my friend!”   
The old owner stammered a bit, “Right right right! Your friend! Of course! So Miss, do you have an questions about the tea? If not, I can go ahead and brew some for you.”   
“Actually, no questions about the tea. But I do want to know what JG stands for?”   
The owner was a bit surprised by the question. “Oh! Ha, that’s an abbreviation for Jasmine and Ginseng, my two favorite teas! It’s been years since anyone has asked me that.”   
“Jasmine is my favorite too!”, she exclaimed. The two started talking all about tea for the next several minutes. Koga cleared his throat and the owner snapped back from the tea talk.  
“Oh dear, look at the time, I should’ve gotten you both the tea already.” He quickly headed inside. She looked over at Koga who seemed to be pouting a bit.   
“Koga! Thanks ever so much for bringing me here. You’re the best!” His face went a bit pink at that, but not enough for her to notice.   
“You’re welcome. You just looked like you needed a breather... were you...um disappointed that the prince didn’t come to see you?”   
“Nope.”, she said bluntly. “Honestly I’m glad he doesn’t want to see me. It’ll make this year go by easier.” Sighing a bit, she recalled her meeting the prince in the garden. ‘He is definitely attractive though...’   
The owner returned and placed the tea down, “I do hope you enjoy. This is a beautiful fragrant tea recipe of mine. It pairs well with the elegant yet simple smell of the flowers and brings you a sense of tranquili-TEA and beau-TEA.”   
She couldn’t help but start to laugh and hers was infectious to Koga and the owner- all three were now laughing.   
Once she calmed down, she said, “We are two leaves of the same branch!”   
The owner placed his hand on her shoulder and laughed loudly. “My dear child, you are welcome here anytime!”   
“I will be sure to come back not only for your tea but your jokes sir!” They both continued to laugh. Once he caught his breath the owner smiled and excused himself.   
“Okay you were right... I love this place! I definitely needed to know about it!”   
Koga smiled at her, “I know you, so of course I would be right.”   
“Oh, shut up...” Returning his smile, they both laughed.   
Recalling the earlier exchange with Bankotsu’s men, she took a sip of her tea as she asked, “Oh before I forget. What’s a royal sitter? The prince and that guy both called you it.”   
He sighed heavily, “Oh that? Well, it all happened after I was working as a guard for the pharmaceutical sect. The emperor was looking for a new royal guard from among all the sects, so a bunch of the other soldiers and guards like myself tried out.” He took a deep sip of his tea then continued, “The emperor had a bunch of trials but then he said our final trial was to fight the second prince in a one-on-one.”   
“Did you beat him??” She asked excitedly.   
He let out a laugh, “Calm down firecracker let me finish. So, it’s a rule as a royal guard to never allow harm to come to the royal family. At any cost. So, all the guys were defeated cause they didn’t go all out with the prince.”   
He quickly stood up out of his seat and put his foot on the table, “At least until he got to me! I let that stupid prince have it!”   
‘Bad foot’ She knocked his foot off the table, “So you beat him then?”   
“Nope.”   
“What!?”   
“It was a draw, the emperor called it. Then stood up and said ‘You are the only man to stand up to my son! Blah blah blah... You have courage to put your foot down and tell him when he’s being reckless in a fight! Blah blah blah... You will be dubbed THE ROYAL SITTER!’ And that’s how I got the title!”   
“I thought it’d be cooler...” she said softly.   
“What!?”   
“Nothing, nothing! But I think it’s time we head back!”   
He looked toward the sky to see the sun starting to set, “Yeah you’re right. Let’s take you home.”

To be continued...


	4. The Emperor’s Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a guest in the palace, but who is it?

**The Next Day:**   
**The Princess’ Suite**

The handmaidens were finishing getting her dressed for the day, when a loud knock and an even louder announcement outside the door made them all jump to attention.   
“His highness, Prince Sesshomaru is entering!”   
Just as one of the men announced it the prince entered her room. The handmaidens bowed, “We greet the prince.”   
She however, kept her back to him, standing in place. ‘What in the holy ginger is he doing here??’   
“Get out. All of you.”, he said sharply as all the attendees left the room, closing the door behind them. She could feel the daggers in her back from his intense staring.   
“Do you intend to continue to look at the wall?”, he said a bit smugly.   
“Well, my HUSBAND said he didn’t wish to see me so why would I want to see him?”, she retorted.   
He scoffed then proceeded to also turn and face away from her, “Well unfortunately, tonight you need to adhere to your spousal duties.”   
She turned around quickly almost shocked by his statement then dramatically crossed her arms over her chest, “But-But you said-! You said we would be nothing to each why would we consummate!?”   
When she said that he sighed, “No you foolish woman, who said anything about consummatio—“, he turned back around and in that instant they were both face to face with what it seemed like a mere inch apart. They looked into each other’s eyes, both nearly frozen.   
Then the door flung open as a small child ran through yelling, “BIG BROTHER SESSHOMARU!!! I found you!”   
The small girl ran to the prince and bear hugged his side. The sudden interruption brought them both back their senses, as well as gave her a new set of questions. ‘Who is this little girl??’   
“Rin...” the Prince spoke softly as he knelt down and placed his hand on her head. “We can’t play hide and seek now, remember father has a dinner tonight we must attend.”   
She swore she saw him crack a small smile. ‘Seriously who is this!?’   
“Oh, big brother Sesshomaru who’s this?” The small child turned and looked at you. She smiled and also crouched down to meet the little girl eye to eye. “I am this prince’s wife.” “Ohhhhhh... you’re the one who Papa Tōga picked. Mama Kimi said that you can give me a cute baby niece or nephew to play with.”   
Sesshomaru exhaled deeply as he stood back up, “Rin, don’t say such nonsense again.” Her facial expression got serious, “Yes big brother!”   
An attendant came to the door. “The emperor requests the presence of his highness, Prince Sesshomaru and her highnesses.”

**Throne room**

“We greet the emperor!” The whole room said in unison and bowed.   
“You may all rise.”   
The emperor looked down at the little girl. His face was as serious as if someone was about to die. Then all of a sudden as if spring overtook winter, he opened his arms and strode down from the throne toward the little girl.   
“Come here my dear daughter Rin!”   
He tried to hug her but she quickly evaded him to cling to the prince. Evading him caused him to be off balance, however he quickly righted himself and then coughed to clear his throat.   
“Anyhow, Sesshomaru and my dear new daughter-in-law. We have an esteemed guest tonight from the neighboring kingdom. So, I will be hosting a formal dinner and you are both required to attend. As husband and wife.”   
She could see Sesshomaru’s eyes roll. The emperor returned to his throne and sat down, “We must represent our country well. Now, before you’re dismissed, a question. Daughter-in-law, how is my son treating you?”

Option 1: “I SUPPOSE as good as he would treat anyone else your Majesty.”

Option 2: “I am content your Majesty.”

Option 1 Chosen

”I SUPPOSE as good as he would treat anyone else your Majesty.” She stated bluntly.

The emperor chuckled, “HA! Seems I picked a spunky one for you Sesshomaru! I knew I liked you. Honesty is good to have. You may go now. But Rin, your mothers want you in the nursery garden.”  
The little girl groaned and walked away from the prince. Then took off running out the side doors to where she needed to go. 

**Outside the Throne Room:**

“Now as I was saying earlier in your room. You are expected to perform your spousal duties and pretend to be my wife.” Sesshomaru, obviously frustrated, pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“You don’t have to be in such a bad mood. I mean I’m not THAT terrible of a person to spend an evening with.” There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
He sighed, “My mood has nothing to do with you. The guest we are catering to is the prince of an opposing nation and he’s difficult.”   
“Difficult?”  
“In short terms that you can follow, he tried to marry Kikyo forcefully because she was kind to him.”  
“So... he’s like... crazy?”  
Sesshomaru sighed again, “Just be on time, the handmaids will have your attire ready.” He turned his back to her and walked away.  
‘So... do I be hospitable and kind? Or give the guy a cold shoulder?’ She started to stroll around the palace grounds as she pondered how to handle the dinner situation. 

**Lake of Jewels**

She came upon a large lake which sparkled in the afternoon sunshine. The water was stunningly clear and you could see koi fish of many colors lazily swimming around.   
“Oh wow!”, she said as she ran toward the water. However, before she could reach the water’s edge, she tripped and fell down on something yielding, but firm.   
“Owww...”   
When she lifted her head, she was face to face with a man she didn’t recognize. He had what looked like red-brown eyes and long black hair.   
“I’m so sorry!” She quickly got off of him then proceeded to kneel and bow her head in apology.  
He groaned and sat up, “You’re fine.. I shouldn’t have been lying here..” ,he rubbed his back and sighed.  
“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need me to get you some ice?”  
He was looking off at the lake and didn’t even seem to hear her.   
“Are women inherently confrontational and dismissive?”  
“Excuse me?” Taken back a bit by the question, she responded with some attitude.   
He tossed a small box into her lap.  
She blinked, entirely confused by what was happening.  
“If something is small does it automatically mean it’s not good enough?”   
He stood and continued to simply stare at the water.  
Instinctively curious, she opened the small gift box. Inside was a small beautifully polished red lacquer heart. Upon further inspection she realized it was also a box! She lifted up its lid and as she did a melody began to play.  
She’d never heard anything like this before, it was astonishing.   
“It’s... beautiful...” The melody sounded so deep and heartfelt that a tear came to her eye.  
The man turned around and saw her face. Shocked, he crouched down beside her.   
“You... like the melody?” He seemed a bit confused, then started to reach his hand to her cheek.  
Coming to her senses she pulled away slightly then wiped the tear, “Oh I’m sorry. Yes, I do! It’s really amazing.”  
He retracted his hand then stood back up. “You may keep that if you like it then.”   
“But... it seems like it was a gift for someone. And the melody seems like it’s for someone you care for.”  
“Not anymore, it’s yours. It should be with someone who’ll appreciate it. Now I’ll be leaving...”   
He crossed his arms behind his back, turned, and then started to walk away.  
She stood as well and called out to him as he walked away, “Thank you!”  
He put his hand up and waved without turning around.  
‘Odd guy... Oh! I didn’t even get his name...’, she thought as she looked down at the music box. 

**That Evening at the Royal Hall:**

“THE ROYAL FAMILY HAS ARRIVED!” The halls attendees all bowed as the princes walked in. Once the emperor and empress entered, the whole room knelt.   
“Let the banquet begin!” The emperor announced.  
In unison the whole room replied, “THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY!”  
All the attendees resumed their duties and the dinner started with drinks.  
On one end of the hall the emperor and empress were seated on their thrones on a high platform, the princes and the princess on their thrones on a lower platform and then on the polished floor distinguished members of the different sects stood around mingling in the space cleared for dancing opposite the dining tables.  
Tables were set in front of the thrones as the dinner proceeded and the sect members took their seats at their tables as well.   
‘Where’s the special guest at?’ She looked around and she saw Koga standing at his position close to Inuyasha. But Kagome and Kikyo weren’t present.  
Sesshomaru who was sitting beside her at their couple’s table saw her looking and muttered, “Concubines aren’t allowed at diplomatic parties.” He took a sip of the drink that was being served. “And that man is always late.”   
She could hear the frustration in his voice again. ‘I guess he really just doesn’t like the guy.’  
“The Prince Naraku has arrived!”, the announcer called out.  
Everyone’s attention turned to the entrance to see the arrival.   
‘Wait a min... that’s him! Oh god... I tripped over a prince.’ She facepalmed herself unwittingly.   
Sesshomaru coughed lightly, “Do not act like a fool tonight.”  
‘It may be too late for that...’  
Naraku calmly walked in and went through the pleasantries with the delegates and the emperor. However, Inuyasha was being blatantly disrespectful in as many ways as he could, including making noise whenever Naraku tried to speak. She noticed the empress call Koga over to tell him something and then had him relay it to Inuyasha. After which, Inuyasha promptly started behaving.   
She giggled softly watching all the events unfolding around her. However, she didn’t notice the periodic glances she was receiving from some as yet unkown person.   
The emperor stood, “Before we nourish our bodies with food let us get our stomachs ready for the meal! With a DANCE!”   
He turned to the empress and put out his hand, “My dear.”  
The empress smiled and took his hand, “Oh my, I’ll try to keep up with you dear husband.” They walked down the platforms to the dance floor. Music began and so did the dancing.   
She looked over at Sesshomaru, “Do... you dance?”  
He ignored her as he drank some more wine.  
‘Ugh... not that I want to dance I was just curious... what a tea bag...’ She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms not noticing someone approaching.  
“Princess, if you would like to dance, I can accommodate you.” Glancing to her side she saw Prince Naraku.  
‘What?’  
“Why would my WIFE dance with you, insect?”, Sesshomaru said bluntly not even acknowledging Naraku’s presence as he continued to drink his wine.  
“Perhaps because her HUSBAND is bland and can’t entertain her.”  
‘Oh god the tension...’  
“She doesn’t NEED to dance with you because she’ll be dancing with me.”   
“Oh, is she? Have you asked her?”  
‘Noooo why am I in the middle of this?’  
Sesshomaru put his hand up to her, “Dance with me...”  
Naraku also put his hand up, “Or if you’d like dance with me?”

Option 1: “I’ll dance with my husband.” (Sesshomaru info)

Option 2: “I’ll dance with Naraku.” (Naraku info)

((This one was actually almost a tie!))

Option 2 Chosen

  
She reached out to take Naraku’s hand and as their fingertips almost touched, a voice chimed in, causing her hand to retract.

“Oh, are we putting our hands in to see who the princess will dance with? Clearly the best option would be me of course.”   
Standing between Prince Naraku and her husband, she saw the emperor with his hand outstretched. In relief, she took his hand, then turned to the two men and bowed.   
“Thank you husband and Prince Naraku for the invitation to dance, but I think his Majesty would be my best pick.”   
The emperor laughed, “Haha! This one is very smart as well! Come my new sweet daughter! Let us dance!”   
He paused for a moment then turned his head back, “Oh and Sesshomaru you should dance with you mother, you know that’s why she’s been staring at you.”   
They proceeded to the dance floor and the dancing resumed.   
The emperor smiled at her, “You are a unique young woman, and I dare say I have already come to see you as my daughter.”   
“Thank you, your Majesty.”   
“Call me Papa Tōga!”   
He let out a deep laugh while still maintaining his dancing form. “As I said, I see you as my daughter. The lottery may have been random but I believe fate brought you to my son.” His facial expression took a more serious tone, “I hope you’ll take care of him.”   
She nodded her head, “Of course... Papa Tōga.”   
It seemed as if a small heartwarming tear appeared in his eye, “See you’re already my sweet blessing.” He then looked passed her to the crowd behind them. “Lastly my child, I must advise you to not get too close to Prince Naraku. It would be in your best interest to avoid him.”   
‘Now even the emperor is saying to stay away...’  
Unable to contain her curiosity, she queried, “Why?”   
Then she saw the emperor’s jovial face take on a look of concern, “He comes with surprises that you should not deal with. He is strategic and deceitful. We were all on the battlefield not long ago and for his young age...”, the emperors’ eyes seemed to darken slightly, “the amount of bloodshed was vastly extreme, much was unnecessary and unfortunately unjustifiable. So, what I am saying to you is hearsay but I need you to heed my words and trust in me.”   
She nodded, “I will heed the words of my fath—Papa...”   
He smiled as the song came to an end. Everyone applauded the musicians then the hall fell silent.   
The emperor cleared his throat and put his hand up and announced, “Alright! Now let the feasting begin!”   
“YES, YOUR MAJESTY!”, the room said in unison. Everyone quickly got to their seats and the meal began to be served. When she sat back beside Sesshomaru, suddenly everyone else seemed so far away and she felt she may be in danger.   
‘Why is he staring at me like that...’   
She could see out of the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru was staring at her, leaning on his arm with his head atop his knuckles… ‘Is he trying to pick a fight with me!?’  
She coughed lightly before speaking, “Is there something wrong husband?”   
Before she realized it, he had her chin in his other hand and turned her head to him. “We will speak after the meal. You need to come to my garden before you go to your room. If you do not, I will come to your room,” he stopped leaning on his other hand and moved closer to her, enough to whisper, “and I don’t think you want that.”   
His hand left her face and returning to his usual composure, he started eating his food.   
Her face flushed and heated from the sudden physical touch of merely his hand, she quickly uttered in a low voice, “Excuse me.”  
She stood up quietly and walked out the side doors to get some air on the balcony. She leaned against the edge and looked out at the area around her, the palace was huge.   
‘From the lake to the training grounds, it is actually so much fun finding new places here...’   
Her thoughts turned to the events of the evening. ‘Why does he want to talk to me? And is Naraku really that bad? What in the jujube does any of this even mean??’   
Letting out a sigh, a familiar laugh broke through the swirling, roaming questions in her mind.   
“Why is it whenever I see ya... ya seem frustrated with your dear hubby, Snapdragon?”   
The laugh came from the presumptuous General Bankostu. Smirking as he bowed to her, she began to bow in return and as she was mid bow, he snatched her chin in his hand and kissed her teasingly on the cheek. Instinctively she slapped his face.   
“I...”, she withdrew her hand, startled by her own reflex and the sudden kiss.   
“Hmm...”, he rubbed his check then smiled at her, “Now you’ll think about that instead of him. I’ll take the slap as penance.”   
He turned and waved back at her as he walked away, “See ya around snapdragon.”   
‘Where did he come from!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?’ She touched her cheek and staggered a bit back inside.   
When she sat back down next to Sesshomaru, he paid her not one bit of attention. Sighing, she started to eat. The dinner seemed to have finished quickly and people simply continued with small talk, most of the ladies excusing themselves for the evening. She figured she would as well, as she stood from her seat Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.   
“Do not forget to come to the garden.” He released her wrist as quickly as he had taken it. She rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah yeah... god would it kill him to say please? ...probably.’   
As she was walking out of the hall’s entrance, a familiar face caught her attention.   
“Hey there firecracker. Here to escort you back to your room.” He placed his hand caringly on her head. “Seems like you’ve had a long day. We can talk about it on the way if you want?”   
She sighed deeply at this dilemma thinking, ‘I have to go see the prince... but I also really do need some Koga time...’ 

Option 1: “Actually can you walk me to the prince’s garden?” (Chance encounter) 

Option 2: “Yeah let’s head back, I need some tea.” (Information grab)

Option 1 Chosen

She sighed heavily.   
“Actually, can you walk me to the prince’s garden?” Then thinking, ‘I quite honestly rather not have him mad at me... in my room...’   
Koga raised an eyebrow. “His garden? What for?”   
“Not a clue.”   
“Wait... is this about him grabbing your chin at dinner?”   
“Wait you saw?”   
“...Everyone saw that.” He took his hand and scratched the back of his head. “Kind of a big thing that the Prince was showing you affection.”   
“That’s affection!?”   
“I mean for him it is.”   
“Ughhhhh...”, she groaned. “Come on let’s go...” She started to walk away from him. “Firecracker...” She turned back to look at him as he pointed in the direction opposite her. “It’s this way.”   
‘I really hate today...’ She turned around and started to walk with him as they headed to the prince’s garden.   
“You know it’s actually a pretty long walk considering the prince decided to move his estate further away from everything.” Koga said a bit nonchalantly.   
“Koga you’re not making me feel any better you know?”   
He laughed, “Well if you want to talk about something get it out now.”   
Her thought swirled as she recalled all the events of the day. ‘Where would I even start??’ “Well first I —”   
Her word we’re interrupted with what sounded like a deep woman’s voice. “KOOOGGGGAAAA~” They both turned to see a tall woman running towards them and Koga’s face seemed to go pale.   
“J-J-Jakotsu!?”   
The woman tried to run and hug Koga, however Koga used his friend as a shield to dodge the incoming hug.  
“Awww~ come on Koga! I just wanted a hug!” The woman then looked down at her. “Oh my, you have cute face too. Unfortunately for you, you aren’t my type.”   
“Jakotsu, that’s the princess, so don’t be rude.” A familiar voice said.   
She turned her head to see…Bankotsu! Right then, in Jakotsu’s haste to get to Koga she was shoved out of the way, causing her to trip and fall straight onto Bankotsu.  
“Don’t worry I gotcha.” He steadied her, then punched Jakotsu in the head. “Dammit, listen dummy! That’s the princess you just shoved! Introduce yourself to her!”   
“Owwie General...” The woman rubbed her head, “Geez...” She cleared her throat. “Greetings to the princess! I am Jakotsu first lieutenant of General Bankotsu’s brigade of seven.” She bowed.   
“Good to meet you! Never knew there was a woman in the army!” The princess smiled as the other three looked at each other. Then, in unison, they laughed.   
“Ah that never gets old.” Bankotsu pointed to Jakotsu. “If this was a woman, I think the whole palace would be in shambles.”   
“I disagree. I’d be married to the second prince and both of those fuddy-duddy ‘ladies’ would stay satisfied and remain as concubines while I would be the princess.” Jakotsu rolled his eyes.   
The princess contemplated this revelation, ‘Wait... so she is a he?’   
He continued, “But the emperor thinks I’m funny!”   
Koga chimed in, “He laughs cause he doesn’t know how to respond...”   
“Oh whatever! Say...” He put his finger on Koga’s chest and pointed it while saying, “What are you. two. up. to. anyway?”   
Koga pushed his hand away, “Escort.”   
“To where?”   
“Her business.”   
Jakotsu then looked at her, “So? Where ya taking this bronzed hunk?”   
‘Wow... do Bankotsu and Jakotsu really just have no filter?’, the princess wondered.  
Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu onto Koga then took her hand. “Allow me to take ya where ya need to go princess.”   
Koga almost immediately pushed Jakotsu off of him then separated Bankotsu’s hand from hers. “There’s no NEED for you to worry about it. I am already escorting her.”   
“Well she’d be happier going with ME.”  
‘Why does this feel familiar?’, she thought almost amused.   
“Oh yeah? I DOUBT it.”   
“You could always ASK her if she’d prefer it.” Koga scoffed then took her hand and proceeded to walk away. “YOU should get back to your military meeting while I handle my business GENERAL.”   
‘Getting dragged away again...’   
Bankotsu hollered back, “Take good care of her SITTER!”   
Koga’s frustration came through with a grunt as they turned the corner away from the men. After a few minutes of still being dragged along she pulled her hand away from him.   
“Koga! It’s supposed to be a walk not a sprint. Are you alright?”   
He was still facing ahead but she could hear him sigh.   
His voice was low as he said, “You know firecracker... I had always thought...” Stopping himself he turned to her. His face looked like he was in pain. He then pulled her into him, embracing her he quietly whispered, “I just... need a moment.”   
‘What’s wrong with Koga? He’s not normally this off put by guys’ comments.’   
“...just don’t get taken away...”, he said faintly as he released her. He then exhaled saying, “The garden is ahead... I’m going to head back to the second prince’s estate and make my rounds. Be safe firecracker.”   
He patted her head and headed in the direction they came. She watched him leave and as he turned the corner she sighed. ‘Wonder what that was about...’   
She smacked her cheeks with her hands, “Oww...”   
‘OKAY! Now let’s go deal with this prince!’ She turned and headed down the rest of the hall until she recognized the area she had visited before. ‘The garden is just around the next corner from here.’   
“Despicable woman I swear. How dare she irritate the prince! But why would he invite her here!?”   
The voice came from around the corner. She peered around it to see the short jerk from her wedding night. ‘That miserable jerk Jaken! Now he’s standing around badmouthing me!’ She turned the corner and coughed loudly. Jaken was taken a bit aback from the sudden noise.   
“Oh... Princess.” He scoffed at the title as he stuck his nose in the air. “My prince has been GRACIOUSLY and patiently WAITING for your arrival.”   
“Good. He can wait longer he IS my HUSBAND after all. He’ll be waiting on me for the rest of our days.” She returned his scoffing with her own, then walked past the impish-looking man. “But you are now dismissed, I don’t want to be interrupted.”   
He seemed irritated and a bit rattled by her comment but bowed while replying, “Yes Princess. I will take my leave now.” He then turned his back and left after the corner she came from. ‘Serves you right! Rude jerk!’   
As she continued down the pathway the realization hit her. ‘Oh god I’m going to be alone with him...’ 

**Twilight Garden**

The landscape was still as beautiful as the first time she had visited the garden. And tonight, the moon seemed to be resting in the large pond! Unwittingly she walks toward the pond, captured by the near perfect reflection of the moon.   
‘The moon really is beautiful, its crescent shape...’ Lost in her thoughts as she looked into the pond, she didn’t even notice his presence.   
“Moon gazing is not why I asked you here.”  
She looked up and to see him sitting on a stone bench across the pond.  
“Oh... I um...”   
“I do not care to hear the inner workings of your mind.” Standing, he walked around the pond to her. “If not for my mother...” Exhaling deeply, he handed her a folded piece of paper.   
Looking at the paper she took it from his hand and opened it.   
“Oh.”  
  


To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decision will be made by Sept. 7 2020 @5pm
> 
> Here’s the link to the Facebook page to connect you to the group who makes the decisions.  
> https://m.facebook.com/IYSITposting/


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only he can protect her now. Or will her decision lead her in a different direction? Will she instead protect them all?

**The Next Day: The Emperor’s Harem**

“I’m so happy to see that you both came!” The empress nearly squealed.   
Sesshomaru took a drink of his tea and continued to look out at the landscape.   
“What about you Iza? I mean it’s really our official first-time meeting Sesshomaru’s wife!” The empress clung to Lady Izayoi, who smiled softly in response. “I’ve always wanted a daughter! And when Sesshomaru brought back Rin from the war front I was ESTATIC!”   
The empress continued, “However, she was so attached to him you’d have thought she was his illegitimate daughter! So, she simply treats me like a grandmother which hurts my feelings!”   
Lady Izayoi chuckled softly, “She is a rather independent child. I think she is a good combination of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.”   
“She does have tendencies of both.” The empress pondered then clapped her hands together. “We should get her a new kimono! One that has Sesshomaru’s pattern from when he was a child and Inuyasha’s color scheme.” The empress continued on and on…  
‘I can’t believe he still came after what happened last night.’ 

**The night before: Twilight Garden**

**The Note:**

* * *

Dearest daughter,

I think it is time we have our first official meeting. You and my son are both required to come have lunch and spend an evening with Lady Izayoi, Rin, and myself. If he does not give you this note himself, please do come find me. He will be greatly punished for disobeying my request.   
Love,

Your Mother-in-law 

P.S. We will also be going flower picking

* * *

She finished reading the note he handed her, “Oh.”   
Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, “This will be a waste of my time.”   
“She just wants to have some family time!” Recalling memories of herself and her mother picking flowers she softly said, “I think it’ll be fun...”   
He scoffed, “I don’t have time for trivial things like this. If she wasn’t exercising her power as Empress I wouldn’t attend.”   
“You know...”, she clenched her fist that was holding the paper, “You should really consider how much it means to her to spend time with you.”   
Exhaling deeply, he replied, “What I find to be a waste of my time is exactly that. Including having to deal with you at all. You’re honestly an eyesore and talking with you is—”   
A paper ball hit his face and interrupted him.   
Tears were slowly filling her eyes. “I know how you feel about me already... and it’s fine. But you don’t have to remind me every time.” She turned her back to him, “You act like I’m here because I had a choice... but I didn’t! But I get it! You didn’t either... so I figured maybe we could be friends but...”, wiping her face she finished, “just forget it. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.”   
As she walked away, Sesshomaru stepped forward as if by reflex to grab her arm, but he stopped as she proceeded to walk away out of sight.

**Back to Present:**

‘He’s ignored me today. Which... is fine. Better than him being mad.’ Her thoughts were stopped by a tug on her dress.   
“Are you and big brother Sesshomaru coming to pick flowers with us?” Rin asked her. Smiling she responded, “Of course we are! Your big brother will keep us safe!”   
Sesshomaru’s expression cracked for a moment in annoyance but he didn’t respond.   
“It’s good to hear that you’re going my son. Because unfortunately Iza and I have to help attend to his Majesty so we can’t come anymore.” The empress laughed into her sleeve. Sesshomaru turned his head to face his mother, “What?”   
“Aww...” Rin protested a bit but Lady Izayoi placed her in her lap and started to pet her head.   
The empress ignoring Sesshomaru’s question looked at her, “And actually my dear daughter-in-law, you’ll both need to have guards with you. I have handpicked two military members to be the captain of your escort to the valley.” She pulled out two pieces of paper with more information on it. “General Bankotsu and the RS Captain Koga. Only one of them will be the guard captain on your evening trip, so be sure to pick wisely.” 

Option 1: “Bankotsu can escort us to the valley.” 

Option 2: “Koga can escort us to the valley.”

Option 2 Chosen

She picked up the paper, “Captain Koga can escort us to the valley.”  
The empress smiled, “Wonderful. It’ll be taken care of!”   
The empress looked over at Lady Izayoi petting Rin who was already falling asleep. “Please do take care of our little princess, she is your little sister now.”   
Smiling she responded, “Of course your grace.”   
The empress stood quickly, “Good! Now we must be heading out! Come Iza!”   
Lady Izayoi stood as well, she cradled Rin in her arms and walked over to her. “Simply use your arm to gently hold her back to your chest. The carriage ride should wake her up.”   
She placed Rin in the princess’ lap as she positioned her arm and the child as instructed. “Should you get tired of holding her, his highness often will take his turn.”   
Sesshomaru coughed a bit as if he sipped his tea wrong. Covering her beautiful smile with her sleeve, Lady Izayoi bowed and followed after the empress who was laughing her way down the path.   
‘I think... they’re trying to set me up...’, she thought, but then turned her gaze to the small princess. She started to pet her head as the Lady Izayoi had, only to see the small princess’ sleeping face smile. ‘Oh my god she’s precious!’   
“Is it... alright if we wait a little before leaving? She can get a good nap in...” She almost forgot who she was talking to, but continued to cradle the princess.   
“Quiet woma—”, he caught himself, “Quiet... would be preferential for her rest.”   
Some time passed as an attendant arrived to let them know their carriage was prepared. As she stood up, she adjusted the small princess in her arms. Rin flung her arm around a bit and she began to fall backwards. Sesshomaru grasped the princess’ shoulders and steadied her. She looked back at him and their gazes met, but then he turned his eyes to Princess Rin.   
Releasing her shoulders, he stood in front of her, “I’ll take her.”   
He took the princess from her arms, “Now you won’t be a hinderance to us being on time.” He turned his back to her and began to walk away.   
‘Why are you helpful and rude at the same time!?’ She couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the scene before her of him holding the child. However, she quickly snapped back as he was not waiting for her to catch up. 

  
**Palace Entrance**

The guards greeted them in unison as they descended the stairs to the carriages. “WE GREET YOUR HIGHNESSES!”   
She saw Koga and waved to him, “Hey Koga!”   
As they reached the carriages, Koga came up to her.   
“Hey there firecracker, guess I get to be your escort again huh?” He patted her head, then looked over at Sesshomaru and the young princess then bowed. “Your highness we can get Princess Rin situated in carriage for you.”   
“No need.” Sesshomaru put his hand up, “Rin, we’re going for a carriage ride.”   
“CARRIAGE RIDE!?” The young princess went from almost comatose to raising her arms in the air full of energy.   
‘Oh, my heart...’   
Rin wiggled her way out of his arms and hopped into the carriage and sat to the left.   
“Come on! Come on!” Sesshomaru got in after her and sat to the right.   
Koga continuing his bow, stretched his hand out to her, “Your highness.” 

‘Wait... who should I sit next to?!’ 

Option 1: Sit next to Princess Rin.   
Option 2: Sit next to the Prince.

Option 1 Chosen

She took Koga’s hand and stepped into the carriage and sat next to princess Rin. Koga closed the door behind them.   
“ALRIGHT MEN LETS HEAD OUT!” Koga hollered.  
“SIR!”   
The carriage started to move and Sesshomaru crossed his arms, exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. ‘Is he gonna nap now?’   
Rin then clung to her arm and smiled up at her. “We can look at the hills and horses on this side!”   
She patted the little princess’ head and smiled in return, “Do you like horses?”   
“YES! Big brother Sesshomaru has two pretty horses he showed me!”   
“Oh? What’s their names?”   
“Big brother didn’t name them so I call them Ah and Un! They make funny noises!”   
‘Oh, sweet tea I can’t contain my need to squeeze this cute little one!’   
She instinctively hugged the princess and cuddled her a bit, “You know you’re a sweet girl.” She poked at the princess’ cheek and sides.   
Rin giggled, “Hehe, you’re tickling me~”   
“Awwww are you ticklish?” She continued to poke at her sides as they both laughed. The princess from being tickled and her from the princess’ contagious laughter. Sesshomaru opened his eyes then coughed. He then assumed his nonchalant position similar to the night before, leaning against the side of the carriage and peering out his window. ‘Oh... think he’s annoyed now. Or at least just trying to ignore us.’ She began to calm down, as the laughter was starting to hurt her cheeks. She stopped tickling the princess to help her with the same issue. Glancing over at Sesshomaru, she thought she glimpsed a faint smile. Unfortunately, as quickly as she thought she saw it, his facial expression was once more as glacial as ever. And with a hint of annoyance to boot. Time passed as they took in the scenery around them. 

**Fields of Prosperity**

The carriage came to a halt. She and the little princess stopped talking as her face lit up with excitement.  
“Are we here big brother!?” The princess looked over at Sesshomaru with unbridled anticipation.   
“Yes Rin.”   
“Yay! Hurry let’s go!” She opened the carriage door and as she hopped out Koga caught her mid-jump then placed her on the ground.   
“Your highness, remember what happened last year?”   
“I broke my foot...” The princess twirled her fingers and looked at the ground.   
“So that means?”   
“No jumping out of the carriage...”  
He patted her head and smiled, “At least make sure someone can catch you if you do.”   
She smiled while watching them interact, ‘Oh Koga with her is adorable too!’   
Sesshomaru got out then turned around to look at her with contempt. “Are you getting out of the carriage or just staring pointlessly?”   
She looked back at him, their glares met each other in confrontation. ‘Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about last night you jerk! You want to be snippy? I got your snippy.’ 

Option 1: “Yes I am, but I’ll only get out if YOU help me get out.” 

Option 2: “Yes I am, and Koga is strong enough to help me get out.”

Option 1 Chosen

She put her hand out, “Yes I am, but I’ll only get out if YOU help me get out.” She could see his eyes widen slightly. ‘Yeah I have the audacity. Let’s see if you have the—'  
He took her hand and swiftly pulled her out of the carriage. She wasn’t prepared for this sudden contact. Her thoughts were jumbled as she essentially fell into him, his large frame almost cradling her as he held tight to her hand.   
“Tripping over yourself now?” His voice oozed smugness, while his face bore a slight smirk as he looked down at her.   
She could feel her cheeks get a little warm as she looked up at him. ‘Is that a smirk!? Oh, so this is funny now!?’ They looked at each other, him content with his blatant jab at her. And her, slightly flustered at their sudden close proximity. ‘What is he thinking!?’ 

“Firecracker you alright?” Koga’s voice broke their eye contact, and she hastily pulled her hand from the princes’.   
“Yes, I’m fine... let’s go to the fields.” She turned away from the prince and headed after the young princess who was already ahead of them with two guards accompanying her.   
Koga and another guard followed behind her. “Alright but just stay in the clearing with the princess.” He said gently but with an air of concern.   
She nodded while not turning back. When she caught up to the princess’ guards she stopped. The fields of flowers were breathtaking, so many varieties and colors! The fragrant air enveloped her senses, she saw wild flowers and herbal ones. ‘I could make so much TEA!’   
The princess was in already in the field’s clearing. “Come on big sister!! I know how to make flower crowns!”, the young princess called out; she had already started to gather the perfect flowers to craft her crowns. ‘Big sister!? There goes my heart again...’   
As she walked to the young princess her mind wandered back to the moment outside the carriage. ‘Why did he actually do that?! I thought he’d back down, ignore me or... cough and avoid me entirely? What I wanted to do was smack the ginger right out of him.’ Still immersed in thought, she sat down beside the princess who impressively had already finished a wild flower assorted crown.   
The princess stood up and placed it on her sister’s head. “Here you go big sister!” The princess smiled then looked behind them to see the guards having a discussion. “The guards are funny.”   
“Oh? What’s funny about them?” She was brought out of her cloud of thoughts and gave her full attention back to the princess.   
“I’m really good at sneaking away from them! Especially, if Master Jaken is supposed to be watching me.” The princess then excitedly whispered while smiling widely, “There’s a little creek over that way! Wanna go get some pretty rocks?” Pulling out a small pink pebble from her pocket she showed her sister, “See I got this one there.” 

‘It really is beautiful! And I know she’d go by herself if I don’t go with her...’, she debated. 

Option 1: “Alright let’s go to the creek, but we have to be fast.”   
  
Option 2: “No let’s stay here for right now we’ll go another time.”

Option 1 Chosen

She looked back at the guards, then put her hand out for the young princess to take, “Alright let’s go to the creek, but we have to be fast.”   
The princess took her hand and proceeded to guide her along. They both moved quietly but she hunched herself a bit more to match the young princess’ height. They snuck along the line of flowers, passed the bushes and began to pick up the pace once they were in the forest.   
“We’re almost there!”, the princess said excitedly.   
The forest was so alive with sounds of birds and the chirping of insects. It was a beautiful time of year, mid-spring, where everything was so luminously colored that it takes your breath away. She could hear the sound of the creek getting closer. Especially when she noticed the croaking of frogs, it brought back a nostalgic thought. ‘Koga always tried to scare me when we were kids, he even tried to use a frog once. But then it hopped on him and he freaked out instead.’ A soft chuckle escaped her as they came upon the creek.   
The princess released her sister’s hand and threw hers in the air. She hollered, “SPLASH TIME!!”, as she ran to the creek. Picking up the bottom of her dress, yet neglecting that her sandals were still on, she hopped into the cool water feet first.   
The princess’ expression suddenly fell as she realized, “I forgot about my shoes...Sir Koga is gonna scold me ...and big brother is gonna make a face at me...”   
Smiling at the child’s folly, she took her own sandals off and tied up her dress before she waded into the creek towards the princess. Sweetly she picked her up and placed her on the creek’s outer bed.  
“You can take them off now and they can dry so that big brother and Koga won’t be upset.” Both laughing softly, she patted the young princess’ head and then helped her take her sandals off.  
“Can you... tie my dress too big sister?”   
“Of course, I can!” She tied the princess’ dress to match her own, which prevented it from getting wet and made their legs freer to move. “There! You ready to find some more pretty rocks before we go back?”   
Nodding at her sister, the princess jumped excitedly back into the creek beside her. “Let’s find a lot!”   
The water splashed up on her, “Hey watch it silly!”   
They both laughed again as she began to then lightly splash the princess. The princess returned with her own splashes.   
Suddenly, a branch broke loudly behind them, “Shh... hold on Rin...”   
They both then stopped and turned, but as they saw nothing, they continued on with their splashing game.   
However, just moments later, a large furry brown shape came abruptly out of the brush startling her. She instinctively pulled Rin behind her while keeping her eyes fixed directly upon it. She whispered softly, “Rin, when I say run, you need to run as fast as you can to your big brother.”   
The princess was a bit confused, “What’s wron—“ the bear interrupted with a loud growl! She gripped the princess’ arm tightly to keep her still behind her own body. She slowly started to back away from the bear as it begun to lumber faster towards the two of them.   
There was no avoiding it.   
“You’re going to run and you’re not going to look back! Do you understand me?!”   
“But—"   
“No! It’s only yes!”   
“Yes...”   
They had both backed up so far across the creek so that the princess was no longer in the water.   
Releasing her hand, she yelled at the princess, “RUN!”   
The young princess sprinted away as the bear lunged forward and attempted to pursue her, but was met with a rock to the side of its body.   
“Over here you overgrown stuffed animal!”   
Using rocks from the creek, she began a barrage to get its attention. Clearly enraged, the bear now redirected its pursuit and lunged towards her.   
She turned to run in the opposite direction of the princess. Unfortunately, she then tripped on a slick rock at the edge of the creek and fell back into it. The bear stood over her on its hind legs and roared. She felt around frantically in the creek trying to grasp a rock. The bear raised its claws and was about to come down at her when in just that moment, she managed to grasp a rock and throw it at the bear’s head. The bear now disoriented from the blow to the head gave her but a minute’s chance to scurry back to her feet. She ignored the sharp pain in her ankle and bolted into the forest as she heard the bear roar. The blow to the bear’s head had merely stunned it and it had started its intense pursuit again.   
The bear kept up right behind her. She was already out of breath, her ankle throbbed, her sides were in stiches, it felt like the last few minutes were hours. Her pace slowing, she resigned herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to get away from this bear, but at least she had been able to protect the princess.   
Just then as she was losing the capability of forming any solid thoughts, a voice called out to her, “DUCK FIRECRACKER!”   
Her body reacted to the command without thinking and she ducked down. Right as the bear was about to pounce on her, an arrow hit its eye stopping it from advancing. Lifting her head and peeking behind her, she saw Sesshomaru leapt into the air and cut its head off with one decisive swing of his sword. The bear’s body, now headless, fell limp to the ground. He then turned and walked calmly towards her with his bloodied blade in his hand. Her heart could not stop racing as tears began to well up in her eyes.   
Suddenly, she was engulfed in Koga’s arms, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?”   
He brought her to her feet and then released her, “We’re going back to the carriage now to take you back to the palace!”   
She looked at Koga then at the prince. 

Option 1: Looking at the prince she reached out her hand, “I need help please...” 

Option 2: Looking back at Koga she reached out her hand, “I need help please...”

Option 1 Chosen

Looking at the Prince, she reached out her hand. “I... need help please...”   
The prince walked past her, “Koga. Get me a horse.”   
Koga returned his words with a puzzled stare, “Your highness we need to get the princesses to the carriage.”   
“I said,” his voice stern and unyielding, “Get me a horse. I will be taking her back. You are to escort Princess Rin back to the palace. That’s an order Captain.”   
She watched her friend bow then head off to perform his mission. They were alone now and the air felt dense. He stood with his back facing her and he hadn’t yet turned around to face her, and she didn’t want to move to try and face him. The adrenaline from running was declining now and she started to feel the pain in her ankle encroaching. Standing was truly starting to hurt her.   
‘Am I sorry I left the field? Yes. But I’m not sorry for making sure that the princess was safe...’ Nothing she could think of to say to him made any sense to actually say. But the silence was worse.   
“I... I’m—", she began.  
“Your highness we have your horse!” Two guards came with a horse and bowed. “Koga is leading the carriage with the young princess and the rest of the guards back to the palace. We are here to protect your highnesses.”   
“There’s no need. Return to the carriage.”, the prince commanded coldly.   
“But your highness the palace is still a ways away and you need protection.”   
The prince glared back at them. “Are you disobeying my order?”   
The guards shook their head and bowed as they dismissed themselves.   
Once again, they were alone. Well, with a horse. He started to walk over to her and she braced herself for his rage. Clearly, he was waiting to be alone to give her the worst ‘You’re an idiot’ speech she’d heard so far. To her surprise, the prince picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms and then placed her so she sat sideways on the horse, her legs dangling to one side. Then he climbed on behind her. This wasn’t what she was bracing for.   
‘What? Is he actually helping me?’   
“Your—“   
He cut her off. “Quiet. You are not to utter a word until we return to the palace.” The prince took hold of the reins, his arms to each side of her as the horse started to trot then it slowly shifted to a gallop. His arms were keeping her fairly secure on the horse. But it was still a bit awkward considering it was either; lean back against his arm behind her or lean forward and have her chest against his other arm. So, she balanced herself in the middle. And kept her head facing the horses’ path. Slowly her mind began to recollect everything that happened. ‘If Koga and the prince hadn’t made it on time, I... would’ve died.’ As the thought hit her, it brought the flooding of her tears. She looked down facing the path so her hair would hide her face. Her tears began streaming down her cheeks. Not wanting to move she just let them drop and drop and drop. Her vision was so blurry she didn’t realize the horse had slowed.   
“You’re safe now.” The princes’ voice low but not as cold as it was before. “So stop... crying.”   
Trying to still retain her composure, she spoke shakily, “I’m not crying...”   
With his chest against her side she swore she felt him scoff... or chuckle?   
“You’re a terrible liar.”   
“I’m not! I’m not... lying...”   
“Is that so? Then I suppose it’s raindrops that are falling on my hands and hitting my robes as we ride?”   
“It... it must be!”   
She felt it again. It seemed like his body jumped or exhaled quickly like he was laughing. “Fortunately, there was no rain predicted today.”   
‘Does he have to have the last word?’   
She crossed her arms, “Well maybe the teller was wrong and it’s going to rain.”   
“So, the teller that has never been wrong is wrong today?”   
“Yes! Cause that was definitely rain!”   
“Interesting.”   
Wiping her face off and sniffing a bit, she felt herself lean back against his arm. Turning her head just a bit, she could see his face out of her peripherals. She could see his focus and her head turned more wanting to look at him.   
“Your highness...” Her body was fully leaning into him, her eyes now looking up at his. The prince then gazed down at her. “Than—“   
A loud sonorous boom shocked and interrupted her. Deafening thunder roared from the sky. That same boom spooked the horse. The prince tried to keep control of the horse, but unfortunately the horse pulled the reins from his hands and started to rear up and buck them. The prince grabbed hold of her waist and pushed himself with her off the horse. Somehow landing gracefully on his feet, he backed away from the horse as it ran away. 

“I guess that was... thunder?”   
Her question was followed by rain drops steadily beginning to pour down upon them. The prince picked her back up again cradling her in his muscular arms and started to swiftly walk up a small pathway that led off the road.   
“There’s a hut up this pathway. It’s for travelers, we will stay there until the rain stop.”   
It didn’t take long for them to reach the hut. He set her down underneath the awning of the front door. She knocked out of polite habit.   
“No one is here, just go inside.” He brushed passed her and opened the door walking inside ahead of her. She grudgingly walked in behind him, limping a bit to keep the pressure off her ankle. “This should do. I’ll start a fire.” He exhaled heavily.   
She sat down on one of floor cushions and stretched out her leg. It was a bit dark so she squinted to watch him grab some wood from the back part of the hut and then light the fire in the pit in the middle of the hut.   
“How’d you start that?”, she wondered out loud.   
“I have received various types of training. I can do anything.”   
‘I see he’s still a narcissist…’  
Feeling like now was the right time to swallow her pride, she muttered. “Thank you...”   
The prince finished adjusting the fire then stood. He walked back to her and then crouched down to meet her at eye level. “Take your clothes off.”

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> The decisions are made by a group on Facebook; INUYASHA SITPOSTING. Here’s the link to the page! But the group is the one who makes the decision! 
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/IYSITposting/


End file.
